


A Scare

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Promises, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: The remus x reader was actually so so good!!! Could i possibly request a lightening era remus x reader where the reader gets injured and ends up in hospital? Or madame pomfreys if you wanna make them both professors.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 67





	A Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: some swearing, mentions of blood and injuries, slight angst.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

A simple raid. A simple, bloody raid.

Returning to Grimmauld Place, you wanted to throttle whichever member of the order checked out the raid point beforehand because there were definitely more Death Eaters there than originally reported. You and your team were outnumbered; barely getting out of there alive. In the aftermath, you told your team to head back to their respective houses and get some rest. You would do the reporting since you were heading back to Grimmauld place; heading back to Remus. They all gave you grateful looks as they apparated to their homes.

You take a minute before entering the house, knowing that you look worse for wear. You had gotten more than a few scratches in this raid; you could feel an injury somewhere on your side that was going to require medical attention. The adrenaline from the raid, however, was still running through your veins meaning you barely felt any of the pain from the injuries.

Trudging up the stairs, you enter your room where you head straight for the connecting bathroom. Easing your clothes off gently, you turn to the mirror to assess any damage. The wound on your side is bleeding more and you’re starting to worry slightly. Whilst cleaning the best you can and changing into clean clothes, you make a note to tell Remus the minute you’ve finished giving your report.

Upon entering the kitchen, you head to Remus immediately. He turns his full attention to you to kiss you hello before taking a seat at the table, next to Sirius.

You head towards the front where you begin to explain the raid. Your address the fact that the information given was poor; that there were more there than originally counted, and you were definitely outnumbered but did not have enough time to call for reinforcements.

Remus frowns at that, but he doesn’t interrupt.

Continuing, you start to explain what you had witnessed and heard. Through this, you begin to feel dizzy and feel a cold sweat form on your brow. Your breath is coming in pants, and your vision becoming blurry. The adrenaline leaving your body brings back the immense pain from the wound in your side.

Remus starts to move, but it’s too late.

The last thing you hear before everything turns dark is Remus shouting your name.

\----

Blinking your eyes open, you notice that you are no longer at Grimmauld Place but rather in a hospital room. Groaning, you rub a hand over your face. You were in St Mungo’s.

“(Y/N)? Oh thank god, you’re awake.” Remus comes into view, looking close to tears with relief.

“What happened?” You rasp, reaching for the water jug beside your bed. Your side screams with the movement, you quickly give up on the idea of water. Remus seems to understand though, he’s pouring you a glass of water in an instant.

“You don’t remember?”

You shake your head, taking a sip of the water that has been handed to you, “I remember the raid, I remember coming back to Grimmauld Place, but that’s it.”

Remus looks shaken, “You collapsed, love.”

“I did?”

He nods, looking haunted as he relives it again. “You were telling us your report; what you had witnessed, who you had seen and so on when you stopped talking. You lost all the colour in your face and collapsed in the kitchen. You were bleeding out from the wound in your side. I did my best to stop the bleeding so we could apparate your safely to St. Mungo’s.”

You lean back against the pillows, processing the information, “How long have I been out?”

“Not long at all. Only an evening – the doctor wanted to make sure you had enough rest to replenish the blood that you had lost. It’s almost four in the morning.”

You nod, acknowledging that you had heard what he said. From then on it’s quiet between the two of you.

Remus breaks the calm as he whispers, “I’ve never been more scared in all my life.”

You turn your attention to him.

“It was terrifying,” he starts, “You just dropped down, and once we removed your jacket, your shirt was covered in blood and it wasn’t slowing down. I lost all train of thought; I just couldn’t lose you. When we got you here, the doctors told me that the wound was deeper than you must have thought and that you were lucky we brought you in. If it was any deeper, it would have collapsed a lung. Blood was everywhere and I just couldn’t… I thought I was going to lose you, and I can’t. I can’t lose you…”

Remus trails off, his voice breaking as he looks to the other side of the ward. He’s openly crying now. Remus thought he was going to lose you and truthfully, he didn’t know how he was going to live without you.

So are you, “Oh, Remus,” You hiccup, “I’m so so sorry.”

He’s sitting on your bedside in an instant, grabbing your hand whilst being careful not to jostle you too much.

“Whatever do you have to be sorry for?” He asks, brushing your hair away from your face.

“I was going to tell you about my side, but I had to explain what I saw first. I didn’t think it would lead to this.”

“It’s okay. We’re all okay.” Remus whispers, placing numerous kisses on your forehead, reassuring himself that you are here, you are alive.

You grip his hand even tighter. “You aren’t going to lose me.”

He sniffles, “I know. It was seeing you there, lying on the bed as the doctors worked around you. I couldn’t help but think the worse. Not even Sirius could comfort me.”

“Let’s make a pact. After this, we retire to a small village in the south where we can live out the rest of our lives together in peace. I’m going to have an allotment, and we can have a library.”

Remus hums, “I like the sound of that.”

You hold your pinkie finger up to him, he wraps his pink around yours.

“There,” You state, “A promise made.”

“A promise made.” He repeats.

“Hey Remus?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Kiss me?”

“Are you sure? The last thing I want to do is to start more bleeding.”

You nod, “I’m sure. Kiss me, Lupin.”

He chuckles but obliges your request. He presses his lips to yours, and you throw your arms around his neck to keep him close to you. All emotions are poured into this kiss – both of you experienced a scare tonight, one that affirmed that you did not want to live without the other. His hands are careful as they roam your body, checking once again that you are still here with him.

As Remus pulls away, an idea comes to mind.

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Marry me.”

You jerk away at his words, hissing as you disturb your wound. “Pardon?”

“Marry me. Last night showed me that I did not want to live this life without. The promise we just made? Let’s start the first bit now. Marry me, (Y/N). Marry me and let’s begin our lives. I don’t want to experience last night ever again; let’s get through this war as safely as we can and then go to our cottage.”

“You present a convincing case, Mr. Lupin.”

“Is that a yes?”

You nod animatedly, “Yes, I will marry you.”

Another kiss is pressed to your lips; this one calmer, sweeter. Full of promises for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
